gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts
The RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts (aka Gundam Sky) is a mobile weapon that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam TV series. Technology & Combat Characteristics This form combines G-Part B (four engine fuselage of the G-Fighter) with the top section of Gundam and its FF-X7 Core Fighter. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :Mounted in the head the pair of Vulcan guns were 60mm Gatling Guns and have a high rate of fire. Primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or other fast moving targets, they also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan guns however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to Mobile Suit's if fired at point-blank range)and thus were not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. ;*BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G Beam Rifle :A revolutionary weapon for it's time, the beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target with a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The rifle could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. ;*Beam Sabers :The Gundam was the first mobile suit to ever use a beam-oriented weapon in melee combat. The sabers are stored on the backpack, and can transform from saber to the "Gundam Javelin," a large pole with a three pronged beam at the end. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*RX*M-Sh-008/S-01025 Shield :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. Has a view port than can be sealed off with an internal blast plate. The shield is also used to deflect heat away from the mobile suit when undergoing atmospheric re-entry. Special Equipment & Features History Gallery g-3bparts.jpg|G-3 Colors RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts Lineart.png|RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts Lineart External links *RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts on MAHQ ja:RX-78-2 ガンダム+Bパーツ